Metalic Diamond
by See Through the Mist
Summary: Levy becomes more self-aware during the 3 months of training she must endure before the Grand Magic Games. However, thanks to a mysterious dream walker, Levy finds herself not only confused about her existence, but on who she really is.


No, I did not write this- I'm not in the Fairy Tail fandom. My friend, Neko-chan, wrote this at school. It was originally in a play format before I edited into a story format- which basically means that everything that is not dialogue is what I wrote.

I tried my best, but if anything is wrong please correct me. Like I previously stated, I'm not in this fandom.

-RMS

* * *

It was around midday at the training grounds that Lucy came looking for Natsu. Really, she was looking for Levy, but after spending countless trips and too many hours on the search, Lucy decided to give up and just go around asking people if they've seen the bluenette. After poking around the grounds for a while, Lucy stumbled upon Natsu and Gray- who seemed to be in _another_ fight. Lucy sighed while rolling her eyes before walking up to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, have you seen Levy? I need her help so..." Lucy clasped her hands together as she approached the two, only to realize that neither had heard her question. Natsu seemed especially occupied- if the way he was hurling insults at Gray was anything to go by. "No way Squinty Eyes! I won the race!" And, but of course, Gray just had to retaliate. "Who you callin' Squinty Eyes, Droopy Eyes?!"

By now both men were just insulting each other as Lucy cried silently at the lack of help.

"You, Ice Freak!" There goes Natsu.

"Flame Brain!" And there's Gray.

"Stripper!"

Lucy had to shake her head at this one. Natsu could really do better, that insult is one she's heard a thousand times. Knowing that neither would stop anytime soon, Lucy just shook her head before turning to walk back, "You guys are no help at all. I'm going to ask Wendy if she's seen Levy." Lucy, as she made her way back to the main building, started to feel pity of the two warriors. _Seriously, those guys are going to break something and feel the wrath of Erza._

Lucy shuddered at the thought of Erza's wrath and her pity for Gray and Natsu went up a notch. Lucy kept on walking until she saw Wendy in the garden, training on her dragon slaying magic. The garden itself had a small waterfall, beautiful flowers, tall tress, and a plain field on where you can have picnics or, in Wendy's case, a nice training area.

Lucy went up to smaller girl. "Hi, Wendy." The brown-eyed girl turned her attention to the blonde, giving Lucy a smile, "Hi, Lucy! What are you doing here?" Lucy shrugged, "I need some help with my Celestial magic. I was wondering if you've seen Levy so I can ask her if she has any books on Celestial spirits and their world." Wendy gasped and exclaimed, "Oh, you just missed her! She helped me decipher the book that Grandeeny gave me."

Lucy grinned and took Wendy by her shoulders, shaking her slightly, "Do you know where she went?" Wendy dizzily pointed to another opening in the garden. "Yeah. She went to her room so she can grab some books that she needs to work on her solid script magic." Lucy, with stars in her eyes, hugged the bluenette in happiness. "Thank you Wendy. I'm going to go see Levy now, bye!" Lucy bounded off with a waving Wendy behind her shouting, "Bye Lucy!"

When Lucy arrived at Levy's room, all she saw was mountains of books of... well, any book that you ever really need! Lucy scanned the room before shouting, "Levy, are you here?! I need your help!" Out of the mountains of books, a head popped out. Levy spotted Lucy and smiled, "Hi, Lulu~ What do you need my help with?" Lucy waved to Levy and said, "Well, I was wondering if you have any books on Celestial spirits or information on their world."

Levy nodded, "Well, lucky for you, I do. It's in that pile over there. Wait a second, it might be in the pile to your left... I think..." Lucy widened her eyes and looked at the bluenette in disbelief. "Levy, do you remember where you left the book?" Levy nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head, "Um... No I don't- but don't worry! I'll find it for you, but it's going to take some time. I'll bring it to you, just keep training." Lucy sighed in disappointment, "Okay, thanks Levy. Good luck with your training."

As Lucy left, Levy pumped herself up for the next grueling hours of trying to find that darn book!

Finally, after two hours, 8 close calls with shaky stacks, and 13 book piles replaced somewhere else in the room, Levy cried out in success. "Haha! I found the book that Lucy was asking for: 'Celestial spirits and how to unlock your inner power.'!"

Levy ran out of the room, almost tripping on her own books, but caught herself just in time. However, she didn't care if she got hurt because she wanted to help Lucy and give her the book as soon as possible. She ran to the garden to see if Lucy was talking to Wendy, but she wasn't there. Levy then went to the beach to see if Lucy went back to her training grounds. She wasn't there either. Levy kept looking everywhere for Lucy or anybody else because everyone seemed to be missing. It wasn't until she met Jet and Droy did she know where everybody left.

Levy couldn't believe what her two friends just told her. "They went _where_ now?!" Jet and Droy shifted uncomfortably at the stare Levy was giving them, but answered her question anyway.

Jet sighed, "To the spirit world-"

Droy continued, "So they can help the Celestial spirits-"

"Because Virgo came out of nowhere telling everyone that they need our help-"

"To save the spirit world from destruction."

Here Jet hesitated slightly. "So Virgo teleported everyone to the spirit world but-"

Droy said the rest with a slight wince, "They left us behind."

Levy shook her head in absolute horror. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Levy clutched her head with her hands as she chanted in her mind, 'This can't be happening! This is terrible, this... this...!' Jet, however, tried to comfort the young woman. "Woah Levy, calm down! They're going to be fine." Droy placed an over-sized hand on Levy's shoulder and assured her, "Don't worry, they're probably going to come back tomorrow-" Jet placed his own hand upon Levy's other shoulder as he finished the sentence. "Or in two days depending if Natsu won't play around."

Levy shook off their hands as she cried, "No, that's the problem! One day in the spirit world isn't like one day on Earthland!" Both Jet and Droy were confused at their friend's outburst.

Droy asked, "What do you mean?"

Levy shouted, "We're going to see them in 3 months!"

This only caused Jet and Droy more confusion. Jet dumbly stated, "I still don't get it." Droy joined with a, "Me too."

Levy harshly explained the situation to them. "One day in the spirit world is three months in Earthland, so we're not going to see them until a week before the Grand Magic Games!"

At that time both Jet and Droy face-palmed... the ground, that is.


End file.
